Vencido
by Rabbit Black
Summary: Sus manos se cerraron sobre sus muñecas ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza para dejar en claro quien controlaba la situación. Esos ojos café centellaban y la sonrisa de lado solo confirmaba lo que cualquiera podía ver. Natsu Tanimoto había sido derrotado.


**Sumary: **_Sus manos se cerraron sobre sus muñecas ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza para dejar en claro quien controlaba la situación. Aquellos ojos café centellaban victoriosos y la sonrisa de lado solo confirmaba lo que cualquiera podía ver. Natsu Tanimoto había sido derrotado._

_**Nota:**_ _los personajes de Kenichi no me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio alguno más que pasar un buen rato de ocio._

_**Nota de la Autora: **__A sabiendas de que no hay algún otro Finc en la sección de Español y de que probablemente no hay quien lo lea, me he atrevido publicar este One-Shot solo como fiel homenaje a mi mas reciente obsesión. Si por casualidad algún alma caritativa que llego hasta aquí por casualidad desea dejar un comentario se le agradece de antemano._

_

* * *

_

-

_**Vencido**_

_**-**_

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que eso pasaría, probablemente le hubiera partido la cara a ese alguien, por el simple hecho de atreverse a decir que el Gran Hermit sucumbiría ante Shirahama. Hecho inconcebible, bastaba decir. Paradójico acontecimiento de una insana realidad en la que seguramente habría preferido la muerte antes que verse aplastado por tan extraña criatura.

Pero ahí estaba.

La lluvia se cernía con furia y el frio calaba los huesos con amenaza de una posible Hipotermia a cualquier estúpido que no buscase refugio. Aunque ciertamente ese no era su caso. El calor de la batalla bastaba para obligarle a continuar, no debía, ni podía dejarse vencer por aquella insignificante presencia de cabellos castaños y ojos determinados. Y así, tratando de recomponerse al reciente ataque a sus muslos intento levantar las piernas en una especie de medida casi desesperada por retomar el control y reincorporarse. Un solo rose más, y estaría realmente perdido.

-"Ni siquiera lo pienses"

En un movimiento inesperado, demasiado rápido o ambas cosas, Shirahama había logrado enredar sus piernas sobre las suyas propias, doblándole ligeramente las rodillas impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte? ¿Cuándo él, se había vuelto tan débil? La respuesta de ambas interrogantes eran catastróficas para lo que regia el balance de su universo personal, que se desmoronaba a cada segundo en la que aquellas manos viajaban en descenso desde su cuello hasta un poco mas debajo de su pecho, encestando en puntos exactos la suficiente fuerza para desarmarle, drenarle la poca resistencia y energía que aun poseía. Dejándole indefenso.

Un escalofrió viajo a lo largo de su columna vertebral, en cuanto sintió la respiración pausada de su rival demasiado cerca de su rostro, donde su defensa ya no existía y esperaba por el próximo ataque que posiblemente terminaría por acabarle. Algo se rompió, el muro que había alzado contra el mundo empezaba a flaquear. Hermit había sido destruido y Natsu iba por el mismo camino.

Las manos de Shirahama se cerraron sobre sus muñecas ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza para dejar en claro quien controlaba la situación. Quien siempre había sido el más fuerte. Aquello ojos cafés centellaban victoriosos y la sonrisa de lado solo confirmaban lo que cualquiera podía ver. Y de lo que afortunadamente nadie era testigo. El retumbar de un relámpago le causo un sobresalto, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas del gran salón cuyas luces se extinguieron hasta dejar todo en penumbras.

-"Ya es hora"

Natsu se estremeció y un leve quejido se escapo de sus labios. Las paredes de su propia casa serian las únicas que conocerían su debilidad. Lo único que podía hacerle flaquear. Aquel perfume a violetas golpeo directo en su rostro al momento que aquel extraño ente se aventuraba en su boca, abriéndose paso, explorando empedernida y decidida.

-"Te advertí que esta vez no te me escapabas"

No hacía falta luz para que él notara la sonrisa aun más amplia y picara que adornaba aquel níveo rostro. O el color carmín que empezaba a extenderse sobre su usualmente fría e inexpresiva cara, ni el bulto que incrementaba de volumen entre sus piernas muy cerca de la intimidad de su ahora verdugo. No hacía falta, porque ya había previsto una escena parecida. En una de esas noches donde despertaba agitado después de uno de esos sueños que comenzaban a aumentar en cantidad y "calidad".

_-"Si Kenichi lo supiera…"._

Posiblemente no estaría donde estaba. No habría abierto su puerta de forma usual como en los últimos cinco años, preparado té por temor a perder un artículo más de su vajilla francesa. No habría sido derribado y desarmado. Arrinconado y Martirizado por lo único que realmente le causaba escalofríos. La única persona que podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo tenía rendido a sus pies, como fiel y devoto siervo.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que eso pasaría, probablemente le hubiera partido la cara a ese alguien ¿Quién demonios podía pensar que uno de los mejores peleadores de Japón caería de semejante forma? Pero ahí estaba. Ni argumentos o técnicas habrían impedido el resultado de aquel encuentro, donde la ropa era innecesaria y la razón un estorbo.

Natsu Tanimoto había sido derrotado.

Shirahama Honoka le había vencido.

-

-


End file.
